The Adult Life
by Lilly NightFall
Summary: When Bree wants a driving licence or go to college and start a social life, how will her family react? Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. One shots.


**The Adult Life**

 **This story is one shots about Bree going into 'adulthood'. In this universe, elite force never happens but they might be guest stars or cameo in some stories.**

 **The Driving Life**

Bree's POV

I can't believe this I've finally got my learners permit to DRIVE! I'm so excited! And it's actually really funny how this turned out...

7 months ago...

We just finished moving back home. But as sad as I was that I couldn't be a mentor anymore, I was really excited to chill for a while and not go on as many missions.

So after, Adam went to hang out with his friends.

Which was weird for all of us. First, I don't think I the 3 years we went to school, he has ever told us he was going to hang out with his friends outside of school. And second, I think it was now hitting us that Adam could legally drive. I mean sure, we knew that, but you forget when you live on a island for a year. It's not like you can drive at the bionic academy.

But this got me thinking. If I still wanted to have a somewhat normal life, driving would be a good way to start.

But driving was a thing that never really crossed my mind. I mean I have super speed, why would I need to drive. If I wanted to travel, I could run around the world in 1 minute.

But I applied anyway. But my mistake was telling Mr. Davenport. We were all sitting at the table eating. We're almost done when I decide now would be a good time.

"So, Mr. Davenport, how do you feel about driving?"

"Yeah it's great. It's a moment of true adulthood when you get your first car. Why?"

"No reason..."

I wait about 5 seconds.

"Ok it is something... I may or may not have... appliedforalearnerspermitwithoutyourpermission."

"What was that? And this time say it slower."

"I applied for a learners permit"

"You what? Why didn't you tell me?" He screams at me.

"Donald." Tasha warns him.

"Well it doesn't matter because now I forbid you to drive, ever."

"What! Why?"

"Because I said so."

I huff and get up to put my dish away. Then I get to the stairs and stop.

"You know why I didn't tell you? Because I knew you wouldn't be supportive, like you never are." And with that, I stomp up the stairs.

Back to the present...

Managed to get my friend, Ashley to help me learn. I met her at a bar, but don't get it twisted weren't drinking. We were the sober ones and we just started talking.

So she started teaching me in an empty parking lot. But not to brag, I was pretty good. I didn't hit any trees or poles. According to Ashley, I did much better than she did her first drive.

So I'm feeling pretty good about this. I studied every night and meet with Ashley once a week. Now the official test is tomorrow and I'm studying again in the sewing room. I'm really into this like, giving myself the pep talk and quizzing myself when Leo comes in.

"Hey Bree, what are you doing?"

He startled me and I quickly close my laptop and hit a 'casual' pose

"Nothing."

"Your a terrible liar. What are you doing?"

I stare at him. He stares at me back. We stare at each other for about 10 seconds. Then Leo runs and tries to grab my laptop, but I use super speed to move it away, making him fall on his face. He quickly jumps up.

"As I said nothing. So leave me alone."

"Fine, bye." He turns and walks two steps out the door suddenly runs at his full speed toward me and grabs my laptop, using his arm to overpower me.

"Ah ha!" He screams, triumphantly. "Never underestimate the power of the bionic arm!" He does a little dance.

I sigh. _Please don't open it! Please don't open it!_

He opens it. His smile turns to curiosity which turns to sadness.

"Your studying for a driving test? Didn't Mr. Davenport tell you not to?"

"Mr. Davenport, who? I was going to drive with or without his approval."

"Then, who's been teaching you?"

"My new friend, Ashley."

"I mean, I don't blame you."

"Please don't tell."

"Okay. But if you get busted, I was never here."

"Deal."

I open the door.

"Now if you excuse me I have to study."

He leaves closing the door behind him.

Time Skip to next day

I wake up at 5:00, to hours before me, Adam and Chase normally do so they can't stop me. The test is at 10:00, so a plan get some coffee and be there early.

So I get dressed and head upstairs. I see Mr. Davenport asleep on the couch. I silently cussed. I head upstairs as quietly as I can. I quietly close the door. _Ok, now I can breathe_. I put my laptop in my backpack with some water and some energy bars, just in case. I end up falling asleep on the couch. I'm honestly not sure what happened, it just did. It's now 8:00 and I'm about to leave when I hear a knock on the door then it swings open. Mr. Davenport.

"Hey, Bree." He said. _Does he know? What's he playing at?_

"Hi." He sat next to me on the couch.

"I just wanted to check on you. I feel I haven't been in touch with you lately, so I just wanted to say hi."

"Well... hi. I'm fine, honestly."

"Why don't we hang out today? Just the two of us."

"Sorry, but I promised a friend I would hang out with her. She just got over a break up." I lied straight through my teeth.

"Ohh. Well, okay maybe we could hang another time."

"Definitely."

He stood and walked to the door.

"Bree, I love you, you know that right?"

I nod. Then he leaves, closing the door behind him.

I hate it when Mr. Davenport acts like I'm a human. I am, but he rarely acts like it. I sigh. _This is for your own good, Bree. He's just overreacting._

I walk out the room, glancing at Mr. Davenport in his room. I go downstairs and get Adam's keys.

Time Skip to 2 hours later, after test.

I PASSED! I'm so excited. I tell Ashley and she tells me to come over so we can celebrate.

I drive home and park Adam's car as closely to how I left it. I go inside, checking to make sure no one's watching, I carefully take the keys out my bag and put them back on the hook.

Now that the evidence was off of me. I go down to the lab.

"Hey, guys-" I stop to see Adam, Chase, Leo and Mr. Davenport looking straight at me.

"What's going on?"

"You know exactly what's going on." Mr. Davenport said, walking toward me.

"No I don't." I said, crossing my arms.

"Yes, you do. I know you took that driving test." I sigh, defended.

"Leo, told you?"

"It's not fair! He was interrogating me." Leo chimes in.

"It doesn't matter, I still forbid you to drive." He leaves.

"Who does he think he is? He can't just order me around! I'm almost 19 years old and be still treats me like a child!" I huff.

"I'm sure he has reasons. So, how did you take the test without a car?"

"I borrowed Adam's." Chase says.

"You were in on this too?" He said turning to Adam.

"What? No!" Adam says.

"Whatever, you owe me anyway."

"It's fair."

"Maybe it's best you don't drive, Bree. You can be pretty careless sometimes." Chase says.

"Yeah, you're not very committed." Adam said.

"Why is everyone in this family against me!" I scream.

"It's not that... it's complicated." Chase looks down.

"What's so complicated? That nothing I do is good enough for you! I work my hardest everyday and all you do is criticise me. You don't like it when I have a boyfriend or don't have a boyfriend. You think you know how fast I can go. You know one time, I almost passed out in China because you guys were pushing me to far! Whatever, I have better things to do. I have to go to friends house and celebrate this life accomplishment." I walk to the elevator and stop. "I passed by the way, with a 98."

Chase's POV

The elevator doors close.

"Guys, we have to tell her the truth."

Back to Bree's POV

I super speed to Ashley's apartment.

"Your right on time! I just sent my roommate, Jenny, to pick up a cake from the bakery."

"Awww thanks! Your too much!"

"I am. I also got pizza."

We eat our pizza and watch TMZ news, but we're not really watching it because we're talking. We ate about half the pizza when Jenny comes in dancing with the cake. Me and Ashley stood to hug her.

The cake said 'Congrats on the licence, Bree!' With a little candy car in the middle.

"Thank you so much. I really needed this. My family is really mad about this."

"The party or the licence?" Jenny asks.

"Licence. He is so ridiculous. He tried to forbid me to drive. Sometimes I wish I could just live with my real dad."

"Well your aways welcome to stay here if you want." Ashley says.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." I reply.

We eat, dance and take pictures until we can't move. I decided to stay the night. So we watched scary movies until we fall asleep.

I wake up to my phone ringing. I sit up and put it to my face.

"Hello?" I said, half asleep.

"Bree? Is that you?" The voice asks.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"It's Chase. Where are you?"

"At Ashley and Jenny's place. Is everything okay?" I ask, frantically.

"Yeah, I was just worried you were still mad about yesterday and weren't coming home."

"No, I'm fine. I'm coming home now."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye."

I hang up and get off the couch. I get my bag and find Ashley sleeping in her room. I gently shake her.

"Ashley, I'm leaving."

"Okay, take care." She sits up to give me a hug.

I super speed back home to find my brothers and Mr. Davenport waiting for me.

"They get up and hug me."

"I'm so sorry." Mr. Davenport says.

"For what?"

He sighs. "Me and your brothers haven't been completely honest with you. The reason we don't want you to drive is because of the accident."

"Accident? What accident?" I ask.

"Around the time Adam got his licence, you wanted one too. We got in the car and we crashed into a car and flipped over. I was fine but you were in credible condition and you almost died that day. We took you to the doctor and didn't wake up till a day later and you couldn't remember anything. You recovered most of your memories within a week but never remembered the accident, so we just never talked about it."

I was in shock. I can't believe all this happened. But I mostly can't believe they all kept this secret for so long.

"I'm sorry I forbid you to drive. When Chase told me you got a 98, I said we needed to come clean. Do you forgive me?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"Sure, I guess so." He smiles and we hug.

"Bree?" Chase walked slowly to me. "Were you honest when you said you felt what you did was never good enough for us?"

"Yeah. I felt that way for a while. I felt I couldn't rely on anyone. Yep... I did almost pass out in China. At the time it was raining and I just laid there for a while. Some lady I think was trying to help me but I obviously didn't understand because she was speaking Korean. Then I sped back and went to bed." I explain.

"How did we not know." Adam asks.

"The wind dried my hair."

"No, why didn't you tell us."

"I didn't feel like could trust anyone. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This is all of our faults and we all have to promise each other that we will all be honest." Mr. Davenport said.

"Deal." We all say.

 **Did you like it? If you have any suggestions for future chapters you are welcome to comment! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
